Don't Make This Mistake
by Duck Life
Summary: Ginny is still with Dean after the final battle. Hermione tells her the mistake she's making. It's sort of like the Scrubs episode where JD runs the triathalon, when Elliot's boyfriend pours her white wine when she likes red. Twoshot, matbe threeshot. R
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Apparated in front of Ron and Hermione's house with a loud popping noise. She approached it cheerily, her red hair ruffling slightly in the wind. Her hand had barely left the knocker when Ron Weasley swung open the door and swept her into a one-armed hug. "Hey, sis!" he laughed enthusiastically. She smiled and walked into the house. Hermione was perched on the Weasleys' green couch, knitting one of her elf hats.

"Ginny!" she cried, leaping up to hug her. The knitting needles remained in the air, still clicking away. Ron left to the kitchen to get some butterbeer. Ginny and Hermione sat together on the couch. "So…how's Dean?" Hermione asked quietly. Ginny grinned.

"He's great," she said. Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands. Ginny looked surprised. "Wha-"she began, but Hermione cut her off.

"_Why _are you still with him? Harry misses you," came her muffled voice. Ginny was suddenly on her feet.

"I love Dean," she hissed. Hermione stood up, too, her bushy hair was bristling.

"Ginny, one day, something he says or does is going to make you realize that he doesn't belong with you, and then it will be too late!" she yelled. Hermione and Ginny stood facing each other, fury in their eyes. Ron entered. He paused in the doorway, three butterbeers in his hands. He looked at his wife questioningly. "Your sister was just leaving," said Hermione icily. Ginny scowled and left the house without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean embraced Ginny upon her return home. Ginny hugged him back, but it was only half-heartedly. Her mind was on other things. Dean smiled and kissed her, running his hands through her red hair. "I have something to tell you," he murmured. Ginny smiled and turned to hang her coat on the hook beside the door. "You want a gillywater?" he asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure," she answered, a bit surprised. They usually saved the gillywater for special occasions. Perhaps he would tell her he got a promotion at work. She slipped out of her shoes and flopped down on the couch in the living room. Dean reentered with two sugary gillywaters. He set them on the coffee table and sat down next to Ginny.

"How long have we been together?" he asked, surprising her even further.

"Um…five years, I think," she replied, still lost as to where he was going with the conversation.

"Wow…five years," he whispered, as if to himself. He turned so that he was facing her. She took a sip of her drink. "Ginny," he began, "After five years, I know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He slipped off the couch and crouched on one knee, holding out a ring to her. "Virginia Weasley, will you marry me?" She examined him carefully, sorrow filling her eyes.

"My name's Ginerva," said Ginny. She was frowning, too, but in a different way. It was a deciding frown, the sort of frown that one would wear when making a hard decision. Finally, Ginny huffed and stood up. She stormed to the door and grabbed her things. Dean was close at her heels. She swung the door open. "Goodbye, Dean," she said coldly. His mouth dropped open in horror.

"But-" he stuttered, but Ginny shook her head.

"Sorry," she told him curtly, and left the house without another word, never looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry slumped further into his couch and pressed the cool bottle of firewhisky to his forehead. His house was completely empty but for him and several spiders. Kreacher had left a long time ago, just like everything and everyone that had ever loved or been loved by him. Ron and Hermione, on their occasional visits, begged him to be more positive, but he didn't listen to them. After all, he was completely at liberty to be miserable. Ginny had abandoned him for Dean! He was utterly alone, and his friends were going off and getting married. Soon Ron and Hermione would stop visiting._ How could there be much of a difference, though?_, he thought to himself bitterly. He was already utterly alone, and there was no way he could sink any lower.

He heard the door swing open. Hopefully, it was the remaining Death Eaters come to finish him off. He sighed and popped the cap off of his firewhisky. He wasn't going to die without finishing his drink. He took a big swig and felt his mouth begin to burn. Then, he turned and saw who had entered his house… and spit out his mouthful of firewhisky all over his ex-girlfriend.

"Ginny!" he cried hoarsely, jumping off the couch. She smiled slightly. He realized that he had not seen her in years, and had almost forgotten what she looked like. Ginny was… beautiful. And in that instant, he silently begged for her to take him back, to announce that she had left Dean, to remove him from his despair.

"I came to take you back," she said softly, looking up at him. "I've left Dean. I want to remove you from your despair." Harry blinked. "I love you," she added. Harry smiled for the first time in ages, and it made his lips feel oddly stretched. He laughed, and then scooped up Ginny in a giant hug. Laughing, she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. She knew that she could survive any obstacle, as long as she had Harry and his ridiculously strong thighs beneath her.

**THE END**

A/N: I'm glad that I finally finished this. What made me do it was, I was very bored today, surfing the web, so I decided to Google "Duck Life", just to see what came up. What I saw was under the heading, "Fanfiction's Worst Summaries." I was appalled, and immediately obsessed with finding who thought I had a bad summary, and for what story? So, I clicked it and searched through seven tedious, LONG pages of _other _bad summaries until I found this story's summary. I took a deep breath, read the review of my "awful" summary… and smiled. They weren't even insulting me- they were insulting Scrubs. Which, yes, made me mad, but at least they didn't have a problem with my grammar, or idea, or writing skills in general. They just thought that Scrubs was "a crappy doctor soap opera". Which is perfectly okay with me, not that I don't disagree with their opinion. 


End file.
